Gonna Miss You
by Lovatic1966
Summary: Jade's slowly dying and Cat recalls old memories


**Before we start this I know I've already written a sad Cade story like this and I just want you guys to know that the two are only connected by Cade and sadness. I don't think that you'll cry, but if you do then that means I did better than I thought job (I know that makes me sound awful)**

**P.S.**

**Jade and Beck never dated in this; just casual friends, ok? Ok.**

The first we time we met I introduced myself with a smile, eyes bright and you looked me over once before saying your name monotonously.

_"Jade. Jade West."_

_I nod eagerly. I noticed that everyone else left you alone, but I didn't say that out loud. It'd be better to just say something nice. People always like nice things._

_"Jade's a really pretty color. One time -"_

_"I'm calling you Cat." I blink in confusion._

_"Why?"_

_"Because Caterina's a stupid name."_

It all started that easily; with an interaction that wasn't even that remotely friendly. By now I realize that that was your way of accepting me as company until you thought I could be a friend. And then more. There was no one else there for you. We started off rocky, but the ice in you - in your eyes - gradually melted away. To everyone else the ice isn't as thick anymore. To me there's only a thin layer of frost; all I have to do is warm it with my palm or breath and it's gone just like that. I see _you _the person, not the girl that everyone's so afraid of. I see something precious because that's what you are; like your namesake.

But let's not rush into this; I don't want to rush it. Remember the first day Tori came to Hollywood Arts?

_"She's untalented."_

_"Totally." I pipe in._

I used to be so unsure of how to handle myself; express my own opinion. You were always blunt and straight to the point. I was jealous of the confidence you had; the way you could assert your opinion over other people so easily. I always constantly ran circles around myself. You had everything I ever wanted because you're everything that I'm not.

You're my complete opposite and that's what makes us so perfect together.

Remember how we let Tori and Beck use that song we wrote, _Finally Falling_? You told me I sung like an angel and I said I wished you had more lyrics to sing. You smiled a genuine smile, something that people rarely saw back then.

_"Those few lines all I need." You bring your lips to my forehead and I snuggle against you and your soft curves, savoring your subtle scent of lavender as your hand draws circles on my back._

_"And beautiful...is all I see..." We stand next to each other backstage as Tori and Beck sing to each other. I sigh and tilt my head on your shoulder with a contented smile and I feel your hand rubbing my shoulder and your lips on my temple. I wish we could spend moments like this forever, happy and content with life._

_"It's only you; I know it's true, it has to be..."_

Our first date was actually in the Asphalt Cafe. During break you came over to my house and told me we were going somewhere. When we arrived at the closed school gates I thought you'd gotten confused and mixed up the addresses. But you boosted me over the stone wall and climbed after me. What I saw took my breath away.

The table we usually sat at when we had lunch was obscured by an expensive silk of some sort. The candle burning in the center was a heart and there was even silverware lying neatly on the table. The columns supporting the balcony above pulsed from shades of soft pink to red.

_"Do you like it?" It rare to see you nervous at all, but your eyes keeping flickering around to look anywhere but me._

_"Jade," I start, then sigh with amusement as your eyes fixate on a column before flitting to the ground and then the school doors. "Jade, look at me." I say, but you just clench your jaw. I put my hand lightly on your cheek._

_"Jade -"_

_"Stop it."_

_"No, look -"_

_"Cat -"_

_"Jade, look -"_

_"Quit -"_

_"Look at me!" I put sternness into my voice, but when your eyes meet mine it goes soft. "I love it."_

Once we graduated from Hollywood Arts most of our group spilt in different directions. Tori went into the acting business, Beck did the same, Andre got a record deal signed and you stayed here with me.

We both decided to start in the music industry; singing was always one of our strong suits. Almost three months later and our little Hollywood Arts gang was at the top of the world. Tori was one of the most famous actors along with Beck; Andre, you and me were top notch singers. Everything was great; we were about to release our third duet album.

_"Miss Valentine?"_

_His voice is quiet and my eyes shoot up in alarm. "Yes?"_

_"I'm sorry, but your wife has pancreas cancer. She only has a few more months to live."_

_"What?" My shoulders lock, hands starting to shake. I watch your slowly make your way past the doctor, my eyes locked on you. It can't end like this; not after all we've accomplished together. We've conquered the storm, taken it by storm together. It can't end this way, Jade._

_"No."_

_It's the only word I can force out of my throat as the doctor turns to leave. You crouch down in front of my chair, eyes like the forest._

_"No, he's lying to me. You're not leaving, he's -"_

_"Cat."_

_I stop, starting to choke with tears._

_"It's true and there's nothing they can do to change that." One of your hands gently brushes the bangs away from my face and you kiss me softly._

_"Let's make it last, alright?"_

I only know one thing tonight, as you lie in my arms one last time, eyes green like the forest and shining with dimming stars.

I'm gonna be lonesome when you go.

**If you cried or tried not to cry, or thought this didn't put you in a crying mood at all and totally sucked (yeah thanks a lot) then you should review :P Oh, wait - maybe you should stop crying first. Jk, -_-**


End file.
